ContestShipping One-Shot Series
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Title is pretty self-explainatory. I may be basing these off of other episode plots, as well as a few song-fiction one-shots, amongst other things, but all of these one-shots are ContestShipping, so I hope you all like it. Please read, review, favor, and if you have any suggestions, let me know! Rated T for kisses, and the OCCASIONAL swear.
1. Chapter 1

**TO ALL CONTESTSHIPPERS! Welcome to my One-shot series! We'll be starting off the proceedings with a nice one-shot that is set in Petalburg City, May's hometown, during the ending scene of "Love, Petalburg Style". Drew is in town, and he witnesses the fireworks display that Norman had Nurse Joy create for Caroline. He is actually hiding in the trees nearby, and then he overhears why the fireworks were all Beautifly, he imagines himself and May in the same situation. Next, a few days afterwords, Drew asks Norman for dating advice. You can guess how THAT's going to end.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I was in Petalburg City, on my way to my next Contest, and my next Ribbon. It was practically night at that point, and I still had my Roselia at my side, as usual. I soon remembered something: at the very first Contest I saw that brunette Coordinator, May, it was said that Petalburg City was her hometown.

"Rose..." Roselia said, yawning. I sort of understood what it wanted. I think it was safe to say that it needed to get some sleep, so I decided to put it back in its Poke Ball.

As soon as Roselia was inside, I saw something flash into the sky. I looked up, and I saw fireworks again. Just like the night I first met May... However, I saw that this was different from the fireworks I saw back then. As the firework exploded, it soon changed its shape... Oddly enough, it was a Beautifly.

Seeing a Beautifly reminded me of when May and her Beautifly won the Fallabor Pokemon Contest, which I had entered. I didn't know why, but I was soon turning red in the face, but of all things, why did it have to be from thinking of that Beautifly Trainer? I found myself running towards the source of the fireworks, and it soon led me to, of all places, the Petalburg City Gym.

I soon heard the noises coming from the back, and, not wanting to disturb anything, I ran into the trees, and ran around the back. Peeking out from my hiding spot, I soon saw... May, her brother, and her friends. I also saw a woman who shared some of May's traits, too, and then, I saw Norman, the Gym Leader, but then he went back inside.

_'What's MAY doing at a Gym?!' _I thought to myself. As soon as I thought that, my Masquerain popped out of his Poke Ball on his own.

"Masquerain, what are you doing?!" I hissed. I soon noticed Masquerain's gaze go straight to one of May's Poke Balls, and all of a sudden, May took that particular ball out.

"Beautifly, come on out!" May said, as she released her Beautifly.

Masquerain started acting all lovesick as soon as he saw Beautifly, but then I covered his mouth with my hand. The last thing I wanted was my hiding spot rattata-ed out and making myself look like a stalker. Especially towards that clumsy, temperamental, adorable... Wait, what did I just think?!

"So, Mom, why are all of these fireworks Beautifly?" May's brother, Max inquired.

"It goes all the way back to when Norman first proposed to me." The woman said.

Wait... she said "Norman", and May called that woman 'Mom', so that means... Oh, snap...

"Yes?" May inquired.

"We were standing in a field of the most beautiful flowers..." The woman said. "There were Beautifly as far as the eye could see. It was like we had our own special group of Cupids watching over us! I haven't forgotten it, and obviously, neither has Norman."

As I listened to this story, I imagined myself in that same flower field, with May at my side, her gorgeous sapphire eyes looking at me. We were surrounded by Beautifly, which included hers, and May's Beautifly was sky-dancing, or something, with my Masquerain, but just as I was about to kiss her lips, which she mirrored, something that May's mother said made my daydream shatter...

I then realized... Oh, NO... This means... THIS MEANS... _I've fallen in love with a GYM LEADER'S daughter?!_ Talk about bad luck...

Masquerain was about to cause me some embarrassment because it was so smitten with Beautifly that it wanted to go see her, but I recalled him to his Poke Ball, and then I just sighed before continuing to watch the fireworks. I soon saw the ears on Ash's Pikachu perk up, and then I decided to bolt for the night.

I knew that Pikachu of his had good senses, but not THAT good...

I later made it to another part of the town, but still close to the Gym. I looked at the moon, and I soon felt my heart pound. Seeing those Beautifly made me think of May over and over again, and no matter what I tried, I couldn't think of anything, or anyone else.

I soon came to a conclusion that night: I was undeniably in love with May. But how I would be able to express it without coming off arrogantly, that was the trick. Every time we met, I would give her a thornless, red rose, which means "love at first sight". However, the way I give them to her isn't exactly the best way to convey feelings of love... I soon had an idea and then called out Masquerain.

"Mas?" Masquerain inquired.

"Get ready Masquerain, because tomorrow, you and I are going to be playing the role of 'Romeo'!" I told my Pokemon, determined.

However, something clicked in my mind that I knew I had to take care of... I have to meet her folks. Her mother, I wasn't worried about, but her father... Of all people to be her father, it had to be a Gym Leader... Oh, well, here goes my dignity...

* * *

**Norman's POV - The Next Day**

I was reading the newspaper, mainly the Contest section, looking for articles on May. I read that she won the Verdanturf Contest, and I smiled with pride. It was sure fairly lonely without the kids in the house, but I knew they were in good hands with Ash and Brock. I soon read further and I remember reading an article on one of May's rivals. I was about to read it when the doorbell rang.

I stood up, curious, as challengers don't normally come straight to the house. I opened the door, and I soon saw a boy about May's age, with green hair and green eyes. He was holding red roses, and I immediately knew who it was. It was May's main rival, Drew.

"Um, hello, Norman, sir... May wouldn't happen to be home, would she?" Drew asked, as he looked inside.

"She's out in the park, training with her Pokemon. May I ask what business you have with my daughter, Drew?" I inquired.

He flinched, and then he stammered, "H-H-How did you know my name?"

"I follow my daughter's Contests, young man. Of course I would know about the "arrogant, stuck-up, green-haired braggart with the Roselia", son." I said.

Drew sweat dropped and went red. I guess he was not expecting May to think of him like that. From what she's told me, Drew is quite a popular Coordinator, especially with the girls.

He sighed, and said, "Then I guess you might be shocked when I say that I really like May. _A lot_. To be fair, I've fallen in love with her. She's the only girl who can see me for who I am and not just as a celebrity. Heck, she never even knew of me when we first met."

I can see that the conceited side of him isn't the only side of Drew's character.

"And why are you coming to _me_ about the issue, young man? I know you're not here for a Gym Battle." I said, turning on my 'fatherly' side.

Drew froze up for a second, and then I noted the roses in his hands. I think I understood; he was looking for my blessing to date May. However, I'll only let that happen if May reciprocates, and with the way she talks about Drew, I don't see that happening any time soon.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Okay, asking Norman's permission to date May: BIG MISTAKE. This guy could cream me in a battle at any time, and even I know better than to tangle with an angry Gym Leader.

I was trying to find an answer to his question, when he put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Go get her, son. I'll give you my blessing if she feels the same way, but I'll be honest: I've heard about you from my daughter a lot, and the way she's portrayed you, I don't see you two becoming a couple happening in the future."

...Alright, to say I was relieved would have been an understatement. Sadly, when he said that she portrays me negatively, that made me think that she did not feel the same. Then again, who can blame her? All I do is make fun of her without much in the way of praise.

Anyway, after that nerve-wracking chat, I decided to put my plan into action. I walked to the park, with the flowers still in hand, and then I saw May with her Beautifly. I did not see her brother or the other boys, and I soon got started. I needed to get the timing right, and then right when May's Beautifly stopped with the combination they were working on, I started.

* * *

**May's POV**

After I woke up and had something to eat, Beautifly and I went to the park to practice. Max went with Ash and Brock to do some shopping for supplies, so I decided to be productive and get ready for my next Contest. Dad was waiting on Ash so they could have their Gym Battle, so this was also a good way to kill time.

"Beautifly, spin and use Silver Wind!" I commanded, as I held my Pokeblock case in my hand. I had a lot more practice with Pokeblock, and I finally got the right recipe for all of my Pokemon.

Beautifly flapped her wings, creating a wind with silver crescents and sparkles in, and she went into a spin, wrapping herself in the silver wind, and I could see Beautifly within. Just what I needed.

"Morning Sun!" I commanded.

Yellow rays of light were shinning from Beautifly's body, and then the Silver Wind robe was pierced, causing sparkles to fall. The silver wind was then dissipated and Beautifly was being decorated with Silver Wind sparkles while still shinning from the Morning Sun.

"Perfect work, Beautifly! That combination is going to work wonders in our next contest!" I said. I took out some liquified Pokeblock for Beautifly, and then as she landed on my arm to drink some, I laughed happily.

Beautifly soon finished her snack, and then after she lifted up from my arm, a bouquet of red roses landed in my arms from out of nowhere.

"Wonderful performance, May." I heard someone said.

Oh, no... I know that voice anywhere! It just _had_ to be Drew, but what was he doing _here_ in Petalburg? There's no Contest here!

"Drew." I said, bitterly. I saw him, looking the same as always, but instead of having his Roselia by his side, he had a Masquerain. I was a little surprised to see him, to be completely fair.

"Hi, May," Drew said, smiling... but not the usual smirk, which was pretty strange. "I see you really are doing great with your combinations."

"Um... Thanks?" I said, as I put the roses down. "What do you want?"

Drew immediately came over, and took my hand, before leading me somewhere else in the park. I pulled my hand away, but he grabbed it again before saying, "I have something to show you! Just trust me!"

I rolled my eyes, not amused. Look, this guy is cute, and I secretly like him, don't get me wrong, but I'm not like his other fangirls. I don't look at him as a celebrity or some teen heartthrob. To me, this guy is an arrogant, green-haired jerk with no heart and whenever he DOES praise me, I find it too good to be true, so I usually brush it off. I honestly felt that the odds of him having a crush on me were just about as good as a Rock-type Pokemon wanting to go swimming in a cold lake. Pretty poor odds, right?

"Drew, what do you want?" I asked.

"You'll see in a second. Over here." Drew said.

He led me to a flower field, and then his Masquerain and my Beautifly were soon fluttering around with the flowers, and it seemed like they were having a good time. Soon, more Beautifly were showing up and fluttering around, and I soon realized why this was so familiar: this was the exact same scenario Mom and Dad were in when Dad proposed!

How did Drew know about this?! Maybe it's actually just a coincidence that this is even happening. For one thing, Mom never mentioned a Masquerain in the scene...

"Drew... What kind of game are you playing?" I asked.

Drew immediately hugged me, and put one hand on my lower back while he had his other hand behind my head. His cologne smelled of musk and roses. Go figure, right? If it was supposed to make me swoon, then it was doing a good job of it, as I felt dizzy in Drew's arms.

I heard him mutter something, and then I asked, "I didn't get that. Could you say that again?"

"May, do you know what the symbolic meaning of a thornless, red rose is?" Drew asked me.

To be fair, I knew red roses were the symbol of love, but I knew that there was an extra meaning with a single, thornless rose.

"I know that red roses symbolize love." I said.

Drew sighed, and said, "You got one part right. The full meaning of a thornless, red rose, is 'love at first sight', May."

I blushed as I felt my heart beat. Love at first sight? He fell for _me_ at first sight? I honestly felt that was a bit surreal.

"I... Don't really believe you, Drew," I said, as I got out of the hug. "It just seems too outlandish for you to fall for me."

As the Beautifly continued to flutter around us and Masquerain, as well as my Beautifly continued with their dancing of sorts, I looked at Drew, who had more red roses in hand, and gave them to me. As I looked at them, I blushed, and all of a sudden, Drew kissed me on the lips.

I was rather surprised he would pull something like this. If dad knew... Oh, he's going to kill Drew for this! I pushed Drew away, and backed off a bit.

"May, what's the matter?!" Drew asked. "Don't you feel the same about me? I love you!"

"It's not that I don't feel the same," I said, causing Drew's face to fall. "I honestly do, but to be fair, it just seems to good to be true."

"May," He said, sighing, as he came closer to me. I was sure he was going in for another kiss. "You're the only girl who doesn't go gaga over me like some lovesick Growlithe."

Wait... What?

"Because I can see you for more than just talent and looks. You're a conceited jerk." I said. To be fair, someone _had_ to put him in his place.

"I know that's what you think of me," Drew said. "But giving up on you...! I'll never do that!"

"But my father..." I said.

"I already talked with him, May. What are the odds that the girl of my dreams would be a Gym Leader's daughter?" Drew said.

HE KNEW?! Drew already knew that the Petalburg Gym Leader is my dad?! But how? I never told him...

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

He flinched before sighing, and said, "Okay, fine. I was in town last night, and I saw those Beautifly fireworks. I followed them to the source, which was your house, and then instead of going in and crashing the party, causing myself to look like a stalker, I decided to just hide and see what was going on."

So he noticed the Beautifly fireworks and got curious? Okay, then... That made me feel better.

"I then overheard your mother talking about why the fireworks were Beautifly. You know, about your father proposing to her in a flower field filled with Beautifly, just like this," Drew continued. "So I thought... This would be the perfect way to confess my love to you, since the roses weren't working."

"I thought those roses were for Beautifly, but in the back of my mind, I knew you were teasing," I told him. "So... You really feel that way about me?"

Drew then held my chin with his hand while hugging my waist with his other hand, and then he kissed me again. And yes, on the lips again.

"I always have." Drew said, as he broke the kiss, and then he snuck another rose between us again.

Beautifly landed on my head, as Masquerain landed on his. For some reason, our Pokemon were blushing. Brock always told me that the Pokemon often reflect the feelings of their trainers, so if our Pokemon were getting all romantic with each other, then I think it was safe to say that Drew and I were sparking a love fire between us, too.

However, Drew hugged me again, before giving me one last kiss on the cheek before saying, "I hope you'll travel with me someday."

He then left, with a wink, and to say I was on the verge of fainting would have been an understatement.

"Hey, May!" I heard my brother, Max say, as he came over with Ash and Brock.

"Oh, hey..." I said, still lovestruck and on cloud nine.

"Wasn't that Drew just now?" Brock asked.

I went red in the face, and nodded, before saying, "Let's just hurry and get back to the Gym for Ash's battle, okay?"

I soon led the way, and thought, _'Oh, snap... Drew certainly has a way of charming girls...'_

* * *

**That's that for this one-shot. I also hope you guys will look out for my other ContestShipping story, "The Princess And The Politoed", which will come out in a while. Meanwhile, take a look at "Beauty And The Breloom", a PenguinShipping story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, ContestShippers, here's the next one-shot. Basically, this is a mini song-fic with the song, "Luna Love" in it. Where does the song come from? Well, if you've seen the show, do any of you remember the show "Class Of 3000"? If not, well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Basically, the song came from the "Class Of 3000" episode called "Love Is In The Hair... Net", and that very song will be put in here.**

**The plot is that Drew tries expressing his undying love to May after she beats him in a contest, but May is initially uninterested and brushes Drew off for Brendan Birch. But things will work out in Drew's favor in the end, that I can promise.**

* * *

_Drew's Loveless Love_

It was the big Goldenrod City Pokemon Contest. It was the final round, and the two Coordinators and their Pokemon were duking it out like crazy. There was a Glaceon jumping and dodging projectiles while a Flygon was flying around, firing flamethrowers and swooping around.

"Glaceon, jump, somersault, and use Blizzard!" A girl, with brunette hair and blue eyes said, while dressed in a formal dress.

The Glaceon did in fact, jump above Flygon, and then after doing a somersault, it fired a snow-filled wind and surrounded itself in the move while landing on top of Flygon, knocking it down.

"And Time!" Jillian Meridian said, as the timer ran out. "And the winner of the Goldenrod Ribbon is..."

Drew was confident that he had won the contest, but what Jillian was about to say surprised him.

"May, and her Glaceon!" Jillian announced.

Drew, in surprise, looked up at the scoreboard, and saw that May had at least three more points than he did. How he let that happen, he had no idea.

On the stage, everyone was gathered around to clap for May, who won the contest, and she was presented the Goldenrod Ribbon.

"Yes! This Goldenrod Ribbon is _MINE!_" May cheered, as she held up her ribbon in delight.

Drew sighed, a red blush on his face, and he knew in his heart that he was, in fact, in love with May, his rival. However, there was something disturbing him about the situation. A factor that made it near impossible for him to tell May how he felt without getting shot down.

Brendan Birch.

Professor Birch's son, Brendan, was an old friend of May's. Apparently, they knew each other when they were kids. The way May would also talk about how Brendan was doing made Drew assume that they were an item.

Brendan was recently in Johto, doing research at his father's request. What the research was about, Drew had no idea, but according to May, it was about the reasons why butterfly and moth-based Pokemon evolve into their final forms so quickly.

Drew was NOT about to buy that. Sure, he knew May was an honest girl; he would never suspect her of doing anything wrong. With the way she and her friends would always tangle with Team Rocket, he knew MUCH better. Luckily, they had not seen hide or hair of those three clowns since May parted ways with Ash and friends.

Drew was in the locker room where all the Coordinators were with their Pokemon, taking care of them after the contest.

He saw May brushing her Glaceon's fur, and there was also a boy with white hair, and wearing the same color and design-theme outfit as May.

"You totally smoked Drew, May! You're really doing great in these Pokemon Contests!" The boy said.

"Thanks, Brendan," May said. "But Glaceon is the one who deserves the credit. That's ribbon number four already!"

"I still think you should have been the one to win the Wallace Cup. Sure, that Dawn girl was impressive, but you'll always be number one in my book, May!" Brendan said.

May blushed, and smiled with a giggle as she kept brushing Glaceon.

Drew had an anime vein pop on his head as he quietly grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He was not sure why May acted the way she did around Brendan, and not him.

Deciding to do something about it, Drew went straight to his bag, and pulled out his iPod. Roselia, not knowing what her partner was up to, sweat dropped, as she was concerned that whatever Drew was up to would fall through.

Later, May was about to leave for the next town for her next Contest, but Drew then ran up to her, shouting, "May! Hold on!"

He stopped to catch his breath. He had his iPod in his hand and his backpack was rather heavy, probably the reason he was having such a hard time catching his breath.

"What's up, Drew? Here to tease me again?" May asked, skeptically.

"No," Drew said, as he handed May a red rose. "This is for you. I... I've got a confession to make."

"Yeah? What's the matter?" May inquired.

Drew then put the backpack down, and opened it up. He lifted out an iHome, and plugging it in, he prepared to play some music.

_'She WILL be mine...' _Drew thought, as he turned on the iHome.

_~Music Number~_

All of a sudden, lights went out, and both May and Drew were in separate spotlights, with May looking confused while Drew was in his spotlight, rose petals floating around him, holding another red rose in his hand, and looking at May, seriously.

Roselia merely shook its head and said, "Roselia rose... (Love is in the air...)"

As music started playing, Drew took out a handheld mirror and a comb, and then he gave his hair a quick combing before putting both items back, and he took out a few breath mints and ate them. He then dashed over to May, put on his most suave and charming face, and then got down on a bent knee while kissing May's hand, before looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes that said, "I love you", much to May's surprise.

_"Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro, I __confess! I love you, do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?"_

Drew then got May into a waltz position and started up a dance session with her. She went along with it, but she was uncomfortable. Drew then spun her around in an underarm spin, before pulling her back into position. May then noticed Brendan was waving her over, and so she shoved Drew to get out of her position so she could go see Brendan.

_"Darling, to me, you are... Fantastic! For you, I will swim the entire Petalburg Canal. And you will be my girl!"_

Drew noticed this, and in an act of jealousy, and his love for May, he pulled her back into position, and then he did a solo dance maneuver for a second. He did something of a miniature break-dance and spun on his heels for a minute. Drew then moved next to May, and gave her a charming look.

_"I will dance the Flamenco... With a Flamingo, in the streets of Petalburg City! All night long... Until you hear my song!" _

May soon tried looking around to see Brendan again, but Drew used his hand in order to make May look him in the eye and then took up a microphone, about to sing, but May covered his mouth with her hand out of annoyance.

_"Yes, yes, I know. Call me crazy; call me insane! As long as you call me... My number is..."_

Drew then hugged May once again, and tried kissing her, but May struggled to avoid it. She soon found an opening and got out of Drew's embrace, but he tried again, much to May's annoyance.

_"Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro, I __confess!"_

However, she once again pushed him away, causing him to fall down some stairs that came out of nowhere. When he landed, the iHome broke, and he was dizzy, with one bruise on his face, but that was about it.

_"I love you, do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?"_

Drew, however, recovered almost immediately, and once again went back to trying to woo May. He tried giving her flowers, but she ducked and moved away, trying to find Brendan once again, only for move in again, and he looked May in the eyes, causing her to stop and blush.

_"Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro... I __confess! I love you! Do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?" _

Drew then handed her yet another red rose and as she took it, Drew hugged her again, and pulled her close, tightening the hug. Drew was blushing, as he had his head on her shoulder, as was May, and she felt her heart accelerate as she was in this position.

Drew then dipped May down, and then he caressed her cheek with his hand, causing her to blush harder. However, she saw Brendan at a cafe, and smiled. Drew lifted May back up, but May soon pushed him aside and ran off to have a nice snack with Brendan.

Seeing this, Drew sighed sadly, and started sulking as a Stunky passed by, waving its tail, and drenching Drew in its stink. Drew then sank to the ground, with a broken heart.

_~End of Music_ _Number~_

Drew then let go of May, and then looked her in the eye, before saying, "That's how I honestly feel about you."

"You... you do?" May said, confused.

"That's right," Drew said, and then he got stern in his facial expression. "And it's also the reason why I keep giving you red roses after Contests, to show you how I feel, but for some reason, it keeps coming off all wrong!"

"Drew... I..." May said, speechless.

"I love you, May," Drew said, as his face turned red. "But I really _hate_ how friendly you are with that Brendan."

"He's my childhood pal. There's nothing wrong with being friendly with one of my old buddies, is there?" May inquired.

Drew sweat dropped; May just did not know what Drew was getting at.

"No, I mean that I hate that boyfriend of yours for always getting your attention whenever he's around while I'm always second fiddle to him! I want to be the one in his position!" Drew said, almost snapping. "I want you to dump him!"

"D-dump Brendan? What are you...?" May was about to ask, but Drew forced a kiss on May, and he pulled her close to him. May struggled, but Drew grabbed her arms and kept her in place.

Once the kiss was broken, May shouted, "I said Brendan is my childhood friend, _NOT_ my boyfriend! Didn't you hear me the first time, or are you deaf?"

Drew then stopped in his tracks as he heard this. He backed up a bit, and then calmed down, as he decided to listen.

"Look, don't get me wrong: I _DID_ have a crush on Brendan once, but that's ancient history! Shieldon-era ancient!" May explained.

"Then... How come...?" Drew asked.

"If you're asking why I still act like I like Brendan, well, that's because I'm trying to cover something up." May said, as she blushed red.

"Cover up _what?_" Drew inquired.

"My broken heart. I've never talked about this to anyone, much less you, but right before my crush on Brendan ended, he snagged himself a girlfriend whom he was head-over-heels for. She was around our age, and she's also a researcher. Brendan looked so happy with her, too... What kind of friend would I be if I got in between those two like that? Despite myself being sweet on Brendan, if I got in the way, then it would mean I never cared about him in the first place. So, I let him be, which made my heart snap in half!" May said, as tears were starting to fall.

Drew started to understand. May was trying to be a good friend to her old pal, but she was overdoing it, causing Drew to snap in the process.

"So, you see? I have no romantic feelings towards Brendan anymore." May said, crossing her arms.

"But... Me...?" Drew asked.

"How exactly do you expect me to fall in love with you when you're always giving me grief with your teasing?" May asked, turning her back on Drew.

"T-Teasing...? Oh, all of those comments about your coordinating? I guess it came off all wrong again," Drew said, getting May's attention once again. "I was trying to give constructive criticism. You reminded me of myself when I was getting started: a bundle of nerves with almost no clue what I was doing... So, I wanted to help, but I guess I just made you angry."

"No duh..." May muttered.

"So... I'm sorry," Drew said, as he took May's hand. "But I won't take back what I said. I love you."

Drew then turned May around, and embraced her. May, starting to go red in the face, smiled, and then they were going in to kiss each other. Drew then whispered, "Travel with me..."

May nodded, and then the two kissed, while the ending music from the earlier song played, as a rose petal wind blew past them, as they hugged closer.

As for Brendan, he was watching the whole thing. He heard everything, even the crush part.

"Wow... May felt that way about me? Well, it's Water-type Pokemon under the bridge at this point..." Brendan said.

Drew looked up and saw Brendan, and gave him a glare. Brendan just gave Drew a smile and a nod before mouthing, _'Take good care of her; I trust you with my childhood pal.'_

Drew smiled, nodded, and mouthed back, _'I won't let you down on that.'_

The next day, May and Drew were walking to the next town in Johto, hand-in-hand, and smiling at each other.

Drew then took out a jewelry box, and opened it to reveal a red rose necklace. Since roses were Drew's trademark, May smiled slyly, knowing that Drew was giving her the necklace to let all of his fan girls know that he had a girlfriend, and that girlfriend was May.

May put the necklace on, and then kissed Drew once again, as the music from earlier played once again.

* * *

**How do you like that one? I hope you did, because I really worked hard on it. I know Drew comes off a lot differently and is put through a lot of grief in the song number in this one, but you have to admit, he has his jerky moments, doesn't he? **

**I hope you all like ContestShipping, because coming soon is "The Princess And The Politoed".**


	3. Halloween Bonus Chapter!

**Okay, here's the next one-shot! Sorry I took so long with this one. I was busy setting up "Princess And The Politoed", which I JUST posted! Take a look, if you want to. Okay, basically, this a bit of a "Cinderella" one-shot with a Halloween twist. The plot is that the school May goes to is having a Halloween/Masquerade Ball. May initially isn't interested in going, mainly due to her impression that "Masquerade Ball romances never end well" but Drew's teasing comments make her go out of anger. At the same time, Drew is pestered by his buddy, Gary Oak, into going, too, with the justification that no one will recognize him in his costume, thus reducing the number of fangirls. I'll keep the rest under wraps for now. You'll just have to read it to figure out the rest.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Pokémon Academy... A school with many well-seasoned Pokémon Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, Connoisseurs, Gym Leaders, and Doctors as students, teachers, and staff. However, this school was not without it's fun times...

Out on the bulletin board in the front of the school, there was a banner that said, "Halloween Masquerade Ball"

One girl in particular, a brunette Coordinator student with blue eyes, was looking at the banner, and sighed sadly. She was not really interested in masquerade balls, mainly due to the fact that no one could tell who was who until the last minute, and if luck turned you wrong, the moment would not end well, causing a lot of awkward tension.

"Hey, May!" A voice said, and Dawn turned around to see two of her best friends. Dawn, who was in the same class as May, and Misty, who was in the Gym Leader's course.

"Oh, Misty, Dawn, hi..." May said.

"Planning on going to the ball this Halloween?" Dawn asked, sparkly-eyed.

"No..." May said.

"EH?!" Misty and Dawn screamed, in disbelief.

"Why not?!" Misty asked.

"You know how I feel about these kinds of parties... If you have bad luck, and you find love... It may just be the person you hate the most." May said.

"I can see why that could cause you grief," Dawn said. "But why not try? Come on! We can all go together, and stick together to watch each other's back!"

"Maybe..." May said.

"Hey, May," A masculine voice said. "Planning on going to the ball?"

"Drew," May said, bitterly, as she turned to a boy with green eyes and hair. "If you _must know_, I really am not interested in going."

"For once, we agree on something," Drew said. "I'm not that eager to go, either. Too many girls will swarm around me."

"Drew, keep in mind that this is a _masquerade ball,_" Misty said. "You'd be wearing a mask."

"Even if I was, my pheromones would be too much for the ladies. They'll flock to me like a Venomoth to a flame." Drew said.

"Arrogant, much?" Dawn said.

"Come on, let's go!" May said, as she started to walk away.

"Such a shame..." Drew said. "You'd look beautiful dressed as a Piloswine."

"Excuse me?!" May shouted, angry.

"Hey, I'm just pulling your leg, May," Drew said, with a wink. "But seriously, whatever you'd dress up in, I'm sure you wouldn't be attracting any boys anytime soon."

"Tch," May said. "Come on, girls, let's get out of here and get to our classes."

May, Misty, and Dawn all walked away. Once they were out of sight, Drew sighed sadly, his back hunched over, and sad.

"Failed at asking May to the ball, huh, buddy?" Another voice said, and Drew turned around to see his best friend, Gary Oak.

"Who said I was asking May to the ball. I was hoping that maybe she and I could go to a movie that night," Drew said. "Just one night with her... alone... No one to bother us..."

"You know..." Gary said. "You _would_ be alone if you were dressed in a costume for the Masquerade."

"What?" Drew asked.

"Think about it," Gary said. "You'd be in a mask, and you'd be dressed differently. No one would recognize you!"

"Are you sure?" Drew said. "May's not going to be going..."

"Ever thought that maybe she was bluffing out of anger?" Gary asked. "You have a tendency to tick her off when you try flirting with her."

"You're right..." Drew said. "Fine, I'll go, but you're coming with!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Gary said, smiling.

* * *

Back at Dawn's house later that day, May was pacing around Dawn's bedroom, ranting about Drew's comments, and then she said, "So, he thinks I can't get a guy, can he?"

"May, are you sure he isn't just trying to anger you because he likes you?" Misty asked.

"Why would he do that?" May said. "He's always teasing me like that!"

"Boys do that when they have crushes," Dawn said, in song. "Now, on to more important things."

"Like...?" May asked.

"Our costumes for the Masquerade Ball!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" May said, stopping her best friend. "Who said I was going?"

"No one did; we decided on our own that you're going. The idea we have, May," Misty said. "Is if you go to the ball, and you dance with a boy... He might fall in love with you! And at the end of the dance, when the masks are being taken off..."

"When he finds out who I am, he might ask me to be his girlfriend... And then if I really like him, I'll say 'yes', and make Drew eat his words and get him _so jealous!_" May said, catching on.

"Exactly!" Misty said. "If you get a boyfriend, no doubt Drew will get angry about it!"

"But I have to make sure I really, _really_ like the guy I dance with! I don't want to go out with someone just to make someone else jealous." May said.

"Good call," Dawn said. "Now, let's get started with our costumes."

"Great idea!" Misty said.

* * *

At school the next day, May did her best to ignore and avoid Drew at all costs. During Poffin class, May partnered up with Dawn to make Poffins, and were also secretly talking about their Masquerade Ball costumes. Drew noticed May's sudden behavior change. He sighed sadly, as an anime heart floated above him and snapped in half.

"What's eating May?" Drew asked, at lunch, as he ate his sandwich rather grumpily.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still miffed about yesterday." Gary asked.

"Then that does it," Drew said, as he stood up. "I'm asking her to the ball tonight!"

"I wouldn't do that," Gary said, interrupting. "I don't think she'll take you seriously. Not after yesterday."

"You're probably right," Drew said, slumping down. "I might as well go to the ball, and just hope she actually _does_ come... Even if I won't recognize her."

"In that case," Gary said. "Come over to my place tonight; we'll get our costumes ready."

Drew nodded, and thanked Gary immensely. Drew, confident, thought, _'Ready or not, May, you're about to fall for me!'_

The night of the ball came, and Misty, May, and Dawn were all in the dressing room, getting their costumes on. May, going as a Beautifly, was wearing a black dress with a silver sash and high-heel shoes, as well as silver gloves. On her back were black butterfly wings with yellow, red, and blue markings. May also had her hair the same as always, and was wearing a mask with blue eye circles, and two strands of thick fabric to represent antenna.

"Wow, May, you look like a Beautifly princess!" Dawn said, as she came out of her dressing room, wearing her costume. Dawn, going as a Pachirisu, was wearing a white dress with a pale blue sash, and a Pachirisu tail tied to it, and wearing pale blue high heels. Dawn was also wearing a mask that had Pachirisu's facial features on it, including the yellow cheek sacs.

"Thanks, Dawn," May said. "You look like a human Pachirisu."

"Don't forget about me," Misty said, as she came out of her dressing room, finally. "What do you think?"

Misty, being a Water Pokémon lover, decided to go as a Lumineon. Misty was wearing a dark blue dress with light blue on the edges of the skirt, and she was wearing a light blue sash, which tied two large fins that were dark blue with light blue, wavy markings on the edges. And then, there was a dark blue tail with a deep pink spot tied to the back of the skirt, too. Misty was also wearing light blue gloves, too. Misty also had a mask with deep pink eye holes amongst a light blue background.

"Whoa, you look amazing!" May and Dawn said.

"Thanks, ladies. Now, let's go dance!" Misty said.

* * *

In the dance hall at the school, there were black and orange decorations everywhere. Some of the school faculty's Ghost Pokémon were hanging around to give that eerie feeling to the party. Even a few of the Dark-type Pokémon lend a hand with decorating and providing the atmosphere of fear. Every student and teacher was dressed like a Pokémon or even a well-known Trainer or Coordinator. There were two particular boys at the refreshments table. The table had Gengar Shadow Fruit Punch, Litwick lollipops, Banette brownies, and finally, vanilla cake with Frosslass frosting decorations.

One of the boys had brown hair, and was wearing a black suit with yellow rings in certain parts of the suit, and his mask was black with red eye circles, making him an Umbreon. The other one was wearing a green suit, with a dark green cape, wearing a red glove on one hand, a blue one on the other hand, and wearing a green mask, a yellow collar, and yellow shoes, making him a Roserade.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" The Roserade boy asked.

"I sure am," The Umbreon boy asked. "No one recognizes you."

"That's good..." The boy dressed as a Roserade said. However, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, May was with her friends. He did not recognize May, since she was dressed in a costume and had a mask on, but he immediately felt his heart beat.

"Um... Drew, what's up?" The Umbreon boy asked his friend.

"Gary... I'm not sure whether or not my heart is playing tricks on me, but... That girl dressed as a Beautifly..." Drew said, pointing over to May. "She seems so familiar..."

"Dude, don't go sappy on... me?" Gary said, but soon found Drew was making a beeline for May.

Drew then tapped May on the shoulder. May turned around, and noticed Drew, before asking him, "May I help you?"

"May I have this dance?" Drew asked, as the music turned on for a slow dance.

"Um..." May looked back at her friends, who nodded eagerly, and then May smiled. "Okay."

As the music started, May and Drew were waltzing in the middle of the ballroom. It was like the Belle and the Beau of the Ball were in the dance. May noticed her dance partner's green eyes, and noticing how familiar they were, May thought, _'Where have I seen those eyes before...?'_

Seeing the beauty before him, Drew felt as if his heart just swelled to three times its normal size. Noticing her sapphire eyes, Drew blushed, and then pulled May closer to him. May felt her heart beat, too, and she relaxed in her dance partner's arms.

_'She's so beautiful... Now if only she would take her mask off... Then I could see who she really is...' _Drew thought, forgetting all about May for the moment.

"May really seems to be enjoying herself, doesn't she?" Dawn asked Misty.

"She sure does," Misty replied. "But I wonder who that boy is..."

"If the costume is any indicator, then I think we may very well know who it is..." Dawn said.

Misty clued in, and then said to Dawn, "You think it might be...?"

Dawn nodded, and then both girls said, "Uh-oh..."

Drew noticed an opening, and then saw that one of the doors was opened and then he led May outside.

Misty wanted to chase after them, but Dawn held her back, as two other boys, Gary being one of them, and another being a boy dressed as a Prinplup, approached. The boys held their hands out, asking the girls for a dance, and then the girls smiled, and took the boys' hands before being led into a dance.

As Drew and May went outside, they were looking at the moon while out on the school's balcony. Drew took May's hand into his, and then she smiled, blushing.

"So... Did you enjoy tonight?" Drew asked, trying to make small talk with his mystery girl.

"I sure did. Initially, I wasn't going to come, but then I decided to come." May told her mystery boy.

"Why were you so reluctant to come?" Drew asked.

"Truth is... I've always been under this impression that when it comes to Masquerade Balls, a masquerade romance never ends well." May honestly said.

"What gives you that feeling?" Drew inquired.

"Well... Everyone's faces are masked, right?" May asked, getting a nod from Drew. "Well... What if the guy or girl you end up falling in love with at the ball turns out to be the person you hate the most in the end? Then it just becomes awkward and your dreams are shattered."

"I see... Is there anyone in particular that you dislike?" Drew inquired.

"Honestly, my feelings towards this one boy are very negative. He's always teasing me, giving me grief about everything I do in the Coordinating class..." May said.

_'So, she's a Coordinator student here...' _Drew thought. _'That narrows down where to look for her.'_

"... In fact, earlier this week, he said that I'd look good if my costume was a Piloswine." May said.

Drew's eyes widened when he heard that. The only person he had _ever_ said that to was his long-time crush, May. He was starting to piece together who this girl was...

"Why... Would he say something like that?" Drew asked, trying not to give himself away.

"He's always had this cocky, arrogant air around him. He always thinks he's better than everyone else in the Coordinator's class, but he always loses to Dawn when it comes to making Poffins." May said, with a laugh.

"What would his name be...?" Drew asked, dreading the answer.

"Sigh... Fine. His name is Drew," May said. "My main rival. I don't know _what_ I feel towards him. Whenever I'm around him, all I feel is annoyance, animosity, rivalry... But at the same time, I feel like he might have a thing for me. He never talks to other girls the way he talks to me..."

_'I knew it... It IS May...' _Drew thought.

"But... I just don't know what to do about it." May said.

The clock struck midnight: time to take off the masks.

May reached up for her mask, only for Drew to pull her by the hand, and give her a big kiss on the lips. May was shocked at first, but then she melted into the kiss. As soon as the kiss parted, May then muttered, "I love you..."

"Funny..." Drew said, albeit he struggled not to be upset with himself. "You said that you have negative feelings towards me a little while ago, May."

Hearing her name be said, and hearing her own words being thrown back at her, May took off her mask, and then looked her dream love in the eyes, and then muttered, "No way... DREW?!"

Drew nodded, and then said, "I..."

May, in complete shock, then dropped her mask and ran off in tears.

"May, wait!" Drew shouted, picking up the mask, and then tried to run after May. However, May noticed he was coming after her, and then she left the dance hall. Misty and Dawn noticed this, and then nodded to each other. They both politely said a fond goodnight to their dates, and then ran after May.

_'I kissed Drew... I kissed DREW! I KNEW this ball wouldn't end well for me!'_ May thought, tears streaming down her face, as she ran all the way back to her house.

Drew, having lost May in the crowd, just sulked, and fell to his knees, thinking, _'I thought falling in love when I had a crush on May would have been betraying her... But I fell for the same girl... Why did I have to be such a pest?!' _

Drew then stood up, tears in his eyes, and he looked at the mask in his hands, thinking, _'May... I honestly, truly love you. It only took me until now to realize how much you dislike me... Don't worry... I WILL make it up to you!'_

Gary then caught up to Drew, and then asked, "Dude, what happened to your beloved Beautifly?"

"That girl... Was MAY." Drew said, as he held the mask in his hands.

"MAY?! Are you sure it was her?" Gary asked.

"She repeated what I said about her being beautiful as a Piloswine. Is that proof enough?" Drew said, frustrated, but more with himself.

"Wow... You must be hopelessly in love with May to have seen past her disguise and still feel the symptoms of love." Gary said.

"You should talk!" Drew shouted, before leaving the ball.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" May shouted, while she, Misty, and Dawn were up in May's bedroom, later that night.

"May, chill out," Misty said. "So, you didn't know it was Drew. Big deal!"

"But I _kissed_ him!" May said, her face red. "I kissed my main rival!"

"I think it was that _he _kissed _you_, May." Dawn said.

"Maybe so, but still..." May said, before sitting down. "After calling him out on his bad traits without knowing it... I'm sure he really hates me, now."

"He wouldn't have kissed you..." Misty said.

"True..." May said. "But how will I face him at school?"

"Just apologize. I'm sure that maybe after hearing your feelings from your own mouth, he's remorseful." Dawn said.

"Who knows...?" May said, before crying a little bit.

After a few hours, Dawn and Misty left May's house. Unknown to any of them, Drew was hiding in the bushes down below. May went out to the balcony, and soon, Drew found his chance.

"Okay, now," Drew said. He quietly sent out his Masquerain, and gave it the Beautifly mask. "Masquerain, bring this to May up on her balcony."

Masquerain took the mask, and then it flew up to May. Noticing the incoming Pokémon that had her mask, May said, "A Masquerain? But how did it get my mask?"

Masquerain then dropped the mask, which May caught. Looking at the Masquerain, she recognized it, and then she said, "Okay, Drew, stop playing 'Romeo' and come out..."

Drew then came out of hiding and then he said, "Clever as always, my Beautifly of the Ball."

"Yeah, right," May said, sarcastically. "I'll bet you knew that was me under the mask all along and then decided to toy with my feelings and then deliberately hurt them."

"May, you know me better than that!" Drew snapped. "I'll be honest here: I didn't recognize you under that mask. You were just too beautiful tonight."

"And I'm hideous the rest of the time?" May said.

"Far from it!" Drew said, getting desperate. "All those times I tease you... Those were all just excuses to talk to you. I really... REALLY like you, May."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" May asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because... 'Love at first sight is unpredictable and strange, yet it is also the most blind and unreasonable form of love the heart can experience. This young prince has suffered the symptoms of such, as the Beautifly of the Ball captured his heart through her most beautiful blue eyes'." Drew said.

"That... That was..." May said.

"That's right. I was quoting your favorite movie, "The Beautifly Princess". You were the heroine in her Beautifly dress during the ball... Me, I was the lovelorn prince who is deeply in love with you!" Drew said, blushing red.

May started tearing up, and then she said, "You were my Masquerain Prince Charming tonight, Drew... Albeit you were dressed as a Roserade."

Drew laughed a little, and then said, "My Beautifly..."

"My prince..." May said.

Drew climbed the wall, and then he joined hands with May, before sharing one last kiss. However, Zubat were flying overhead, causing Drew to freak out in surprise, and then fall down into the bushes again. May blushed, and sighed romantically while feeling the sensation on her lips once again.

* * *

**Okay, now I know what you're thinking: this was more romantic than it was spooky. Well, I have a hard time doing spooky, okay? Especially if it's a romance at the same time. I have a hard time putting two together when I can't help but have one dominate the other, you know? It's kind of like genetics in peas: the dominant allele has to overpower the recessive allele.**

**For those who read this, look at "The Princess And The Politoed", too! Um, please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another one-shot! Now, I've been getting some on-the-fly inspiration with completely random origins, some of which I can't even remember. The gist of this one-shot is basically this: May's old childhood pal Brendan comes back and is thrilled to see May, but when he learns of her relationship with Drew, he gets a bit jealous. The rest, well, you'll have to read to find out.**

**One thing before we get started: although a lot of people think this, throwing a glove in someone's face is NOT issuing a challenge, BUT this can be done AFTER a challenge is issued.  
**

* * *

"Alright, Wartortle, intercept that Thunder with Rapid Spin!" May shouted.

It was the Blackthorn City Pokémon Contest finals stage, with May on one end, and Harley on the other end. May was ahead of Harley by points, but her Wartortle was getting tired. She was taking a big chance by having her Pokémon take a super effective move and turning it into a performance, but she learned that at times, one must go for broke.

"She's doing great. May's certainly learned to take chances." Drew said, in the audience.

Wartortle retracted into its shell and started spinning. The air friction then caused the Thunder to not land a hit, but to surround Wartortle instead.

"Ah?! Banette, doll face!" Harley screamed, in a panic.

"And May's bold use of Rapid Spin not only causes the Thunder to sparkle and enhance the quality of Wartortle's shell, but she's also created a way to use an opponent's move to her advantage!"

"Hidden Power!" May commanded.

Wartortle stopped spinning, but the Thunder was still surrounding it, without hurting. Wartortle then charged up a Hidden Power, releasing energy orbs into the Thunder, not only knocking the Thunder itself back, but also powering up the Hidden Power at the same time, and sending it straight back to Bannette.

The hit landed, and soon, Banette was knocked out.

The judges had three red 'X's on their panels, ruling out Harley had lost.

As May received the Blackthorn Ribbon from Mr. Contesta, May declared, "Alright, Ribbon Number Four! This Blackthorn Ribbon is MINE!"

Everyone in the audience clapped, and even Drew whistled at May for her victory.

* * *

Outside, May was about to leave for the next town when Drew came up to her, with a red rose in hand, and then said, "Excellent work, May. You're really starting to learn how to make good use of your opponent's own moves."

"Thanks, Drew," May said, as she took the rose in hand. "I'm just surprised that Harley beat you in the first round."

Drew sweat dropped, and then said, "Don't remind me."

"May? Is that you?" A male voice said.

May turned around to see a boy with white hair, wearing a green bandana, and was wearing something along the same clothing style and color scheme as May.

"Brendan? Brendan Birch?" May asked, her eyes widening, and herself smiling.

"You recognize me! Awesome! How've you been, May-bella?" Brendan asked.

"Um... May, who is this?" Drew asked, coming forward, and interrupting.

"Oh, Where are my manners? Drew, this is Brendan Birch, my childhood friend, and Professor Birch's son. He's been on his own journey as a Pokémon Researcher," May said. "And Brendan, this is Drew. He's my main Pokémon Contest rival."

"Nice to meet you," Brendan said, shaking hands with Drew. "So, May-bella, how about you and I go get something to eat and play catch-up a little later?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" May said, but looked back at Drew, who looked a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"Alright," Brendan said, before getting down on one knee, and taking May's hand before kissing it. This made Drew recoil and grow jealous of Brendan. "Until tonight, ma belle."

Brendan then got up and ran off ahead of May. May swooned a little bit, before holding onto her hand. She turned to Drew, and said, "Please pardon Brendan. When we were little, he was always watching movies about chivalry, so he's picked up those habits."

"So... May-bella, huh? Where did _that_ come from?" Drew said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Brendan made that nickname up for me. It started like this..."

_~Flashback~_

Brendan and May, back in their younger years, were walking in Petalburg Woods, hand in hand, and they soon saw some Bellossom dancing together in a flower field.

"Oh, isn't that beautiful over there, Brendan?" May said, quietly, so as to not frighten the Bellossom.

"It sure is, May," Brendan said, as he soon noticed a flower in the grass in front of him. He picked it up, and then he gave it to May. "Almost as beautiful as the girl in front of me with the name of this month."

May blushed, and said, "Oh, stop, Brendan..."

Noticing the Bellossom as they kept cooing their name and their dancing, and then looking at May's happy face, as bright as the May sunshine, Brendan said, "May, you're so cute, that you remind me of a Bellossom."

"I... I do?" May asked, blushing.

"Yeah... You're my Bellossomay... No... May-lossom... That's not right... My _May-bella_." Brendan said, as he put the flower behind May's ear and then kissed her cheek.

_~End of Flashback~_

"And that's how it happened..." May said.

"I see..." Drew said, albeit he hid a bit of jealousy.

"Don't worry about it, Drew," May said. "Brendan and I are good friends."

"_That's_ what worries me..." Drew muttered.

"Anyway, I should go meet up with him. See you later, Drew." May said, as she then took off in the direction Brendan had gone in.

Drew then looked at May as she left, and then he thought, _'Even if they are only friends... I'm afraid that I may lose my chance if I'm not careful.'_

* * *

In the cafe, May was eating an ice cream while Brendan was drinking a chocolate milkshake.

"Wow, May, you've sure been busy since I left. Last time I checked, you hated Pokémon." Brendan said, as May told him everything she had been up to.

"I got over it when I saw a Pokémon Contest for the first time when I first started my journey. Since then, I was hooked," May explained. "How has research been going on your end, Brendan?"

"It's had its ups and downs. I just got back from Unova, myself. Sheesh... The Pokémon there are so foreign that I can't keep track of them all. I'm just so used to seeing Hoenn Pokémon that it makes my head spin." Brendan said.

"Unova?" May asked.

"It's a region that is cross-oceanic, and the quickest way there is by plane. There aren't any Pokémon Contests there yet, if that's what you're asking." Brendan said.

"That's too bad... I would have loved to show people in Unova what Hoenn and Kanto Pokémon are capable of." May said, sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Brendan said. "Not all Unova Pokémon are Contest-worthy, if you get my drift."

May sweat dropped a bit at this comment.

"Well, I'm sure they'll learn about Contests soon enough." May said, as she ate another bite of ice cream.

"By the way, May-bella... What's your relationship with that Drew fella, minus the rivalry?" Brendan asked, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in the bit.

May choked on her ice cream a bit, but then drank some water, and then after calming down a little bit, May asked, "Where did _that_ come from, Brendan? He's not just my rival, but he's also my friend."

Brendan sweat dropped a little bit in relief, and asked, "So I can assume that you haven't kissed him or anything?"

"Kiss? Aren't I a tad _young_ for that sort of thing?" May inquired. _'What is Brendan getting at?' _

"Well, I just... I guess I've missed you a bit too much." Brendan said, blushing.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" May asked.

Brendan sweat dropped, and then nodded shyly.

Unknown to either one of them, Drew was outside the cafe, and he overheard the whole thing. He was relieved that May was not falling for Brendan, but at the same time, he felt sad that he only saw him as her friend. He wanted to change that... he wanted to be much _more_ to her.

"Look, Brendan, I wish I could date you, but... I can't." May said, sadly.

"... Are you sure it isn't because of Drew?" Brendan asked, politely.

May sweat dropped, and then thought, _'I never really thought about how I feel about Drew...' _

Brendan noticed her apprehension, and said, "I'll change the subject. I heard that there's this new restaurant opening tomorrow night; wanna go with me?"

"Is this a date?" May asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Brendan flinched again, and then said, "If you _want_ it to be."

"... Then, I'll go with you." May said, with a smile.

Drew was devastated, until...

"But only as friends." May said.

Drew smiled in relief when he heard that, and said, "Good... I still have time to win her over."

* * *

May was out in the park the next day, training with Glaceon and Venusaur for her next Contest, which was to be located in Eggseter. May used Blaziken in the Appeals for the Blackthorn Contest, so she decided to use Glaceon for the Appeals stage, and then Venusaur for the battle round.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" May shouted.

Glaceon shot shards of ice out of its mouth, and then they all started collecting together in mid-air.

"Now, Iron Tail!" May shouted.

Glaceon's tail rose up and then turned white and then after doing a somersault, smashed the shards with its tail.

"Good work, Glaceon." May said, as she pet Glaceon, and gave it some Pokéblock.

May then heard clapping behind her, and she turned around to see Drew, who was smiling, with his usual hinted smirk inside, and clapping his hands.

"Drew, what do you want?" May asked, with a hint of distaste.

"Just watching your combination. Nice work using Glaceon's speed and agility to pull it off," Drew said. "But... About Brendan...?"

"Oh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" May said, cocking an eyebrow.

"And what if I was?" Drew said, hiding a blush that came through very prominently.

"Drew, don't lie to me; you're jealous of Brendan and you know it." May said, annoyed.

"Okay, I'm jealous, there!" Drew snapped, clearly fed up.

May was just surprised that Drew actually admitted to something like jealousy, rather than playing "suave" and denying it.

"Ever since that Brendan kid showed up, it's been 'Brendan' this, 'Brendan' that!" Drew vented.

May was merely listening in mild confusion to Drew's rant.

"It's like he appeals to you more than _I_ do!" Drew said, upset.

"What makes you say _that_?" May inquired.

"You've been talking about him almost nonstop since he showed up!" Drew said.

"Can't a girl be happy to see her old friend?" May inquired.

"Did it go over your head that he might have his heart set on you?" Drew asked.

May then stopped. She sort of knew in the back of her mind that Brendan had a small crush on her. Scratch that: a _large_ one.

Drew then came over to May, grabbed her by the shoulders, and then he smacked his lips onto hers, in mild anger. May tried putting her hands on Drew's chest to push him away, but the more she tried, the tighter Drew held his grip on May. May soon gave in, as if her heart had snapped and just gave up.

Drew broke the kiss, and then May started breathing very heavily.

"What... was... that... for...?" May asked, between breaths. _'Snap... I feel like I'm the same position as Itou Chihiro from 'Suki-desu Suzuki-kun' during the ending scene of chapter 13...'_

"What's wrong with a guy kissing the girl he loves?" Drew asked.

"For one thing, you did it without permission!" Brendan said.

Unknown to either Drew or May, Brendan had seen the whole thing. He was _not_ happy about it. He held up his left hand, he used his right hand to take off the glove on his left hand, and then he threw it on the ground in front of Drew's feet.

May looked at the glove in mild horror. Drew just looked at May's face, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Aren't you going to pick the glove up?" Brendan asked.

"It's _your_ glove," Drew said. "_YOU_ pick it up."

"D-D-Drew... Brendan... Is issuing you a challenge." May explained, mildly freaked out.

"Challenge?" Drew asked. He then took out his Flygon's Poké Ball, and smiled.

"No... Not to a battle... a _duel._" May squeaked.

Drew then dropped the ball, and then muttered, "D-Duel?"

Brendan then nodded, and said, "Look, I'm a chivalrous guy. I can't turn away when someone kisses May-bella against her will!"

"But a duel is no way to solve this!" May shouted. "And Brendan, I think you've been reading too many books on knights."

"Relax, May-bella," Brendan said. "Sure, I challenged Drew to a _duel_, but I'm not going to be traditional about this. No guns, no swords; I know better than something like that. I'm fine with settling this with a Pokémon battle. This will be a three-on-three; two wins takes the match."

Drew then picked up both the glove and the Poké Ball, and then he said, "Alright, I accept your challenge!"

"Then let's get started! Swampert, center field!" Brendan said, as he threw a Poké Ball, sending out his first Pokémon, a Swampert.

"If you're using Swampert, then I'm going with my partner, too! Roserade, battle dance!" Drew shouted, sending out his Roserade.

May just sat on a bench nearby. Knowing how this was going to go, she wanted to get out of sight before being put on the spot.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance!" Drew commanded.

Roserade started spinning rapidly while releasing pink flower petals.

"I don't think so! Swampert, Protect!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert then surrounded himself in a green barrier that started solidifying. The petals bounced off like they were nothing, and then Swampert took the barrier down.

"Now, Blizzard!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert shot a wind with snow intertwining it and then Roserade was hit, and hurt badly.

"Roserade, counter with Stun Spore!" Drew commanded.

Roserade shook off the Blizzard, and then through its roses, Roserade shot some clouds of yellow dust at Swampert.

"Dodge, and then use Swagger!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert then jumped out of the way, and then landed in front of Roserade. Swampert looked at Roserade in an intimidating manner, while glowing red. Roserade panicked, and then its eyes turned red, but not only got confused; it got stronger, too.

"Oh, no! Roserade!" Drew said, freaked.

"Now use Hammer Arm!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert's forearm then started glowing, and then Drew began to panic. He shouted, "Roserade, SolarBeam!"

Since the sun was out, Roserade managed to charge its SolarBeam pretty fast, but its aim was off, and ended up hitting herself in the face, knocking her to the floor. At the same time, Swampert's hammer arm landed a hit, and then when the dust cleared, Roserade was out cold.

"Roserade!" Drew shouted.

"Looks like Drew lost..." May said.

"But this battle isn't over until it's over," Brendan said. "Swampert, return. Wonderful work."

Swampert was then put back in its ball.

Drew then put Roserade back in its ball, as well, and then he thought, _'Brendan's a real good sport about this. I expected him to try winning May over by putting her on the line during this, but he seems more noble than that.'_

_'Oh, Drew...' _May thought. She blushed, as she saw Drew's expression change from impression to determination.

"Ready for round two?" Brendan asked.

Drew then picked up another Poké Ball, and nodded.

"Alright let's go! Ludicolo, center field!" Brendan shouted, as he sent out his next Pokémon, a Ludicolo.

"Flygon, let's do it!" Drew shouted, as he sent out his Flygon.

"Sheesh... I'm beginning to wonder why these two are battling in the first place." May said, mildly displeased.

"Don't worry, May-bella! I'll make sure your precious lips are protected!" Brendan said, with a blush on his face. "Too bad it's too late for me..."

"What do you mean by _that__?! _Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!" Drew said, getting a little miffed.

Flygon then shot a beam of royal-blue energy that was spiraling at Ludicolo.

"Hey, Ludicolo, how about a nice Rain Dance?" Brendan asked.

Ludicolo started dancing by moving its legs very fast. A few seconds later, dark rainclouds started to form above them, and then it started to rain.

Luckily for May, she brought an umbrella for such occasions.

Just as Flygon's Dragon Pulse was about to land, Ludicolo moved out of the way with super-quick speed.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Brendan shouted.

May was watching, and she was NOT happy about the situation at all. Ludicolo fired a beam of freezing-cold, baby blue energy from its mouth.

"Move it, Flygon!" Drew shouted. Flygon just barely dodged the projectile, and started to get tired. The rain was doing some damage to him, being part Ground-type.

"How do you like that? My Ludicolo's Swift Swim ability sure comes in handy in the rain, doesn't it?" Brendan said, with a smirk. "Don't worry, May-bella, I'll give this creep some retribution for stealing your first kiss!"

"Why are _you_ so concerned about _my_ kisses? Don't tell me _YOU_ wanted to be my first kiss..." May said.

Brendan blushed, and said, "Okay, yes, I did. But that's only part of the reason I'm fighting this battle. The other is because Drew took your first kiss from you without permission!"

May sweat dropped.

"You're battling me over something like _that?_" Drew asked, sweat dropping.

"Hey, first kisses are precious to any girl! I'll bet you've stolen first kisses from several other girls!" Brendan said, a vein popping.

"News flash, whitey, but my kiss with May was my first kiss, too!" Drew said, red in the face.

May blushed, as she heard this. Both she and Drew had their first kiss with each other? That was rather surprising...

"Enough! Let's continue the battle! Ludicolo, use Toxic!" Brendan announced.

Ludicolo then shot some purple liquid from its mouth, right at Flygon.

"Dodge it, then use Steel Wing!" Drew commanded.

Doing an aerial loop to dodge the toxins, Flygon's wings started glowing and then it dove at Ludicolo, landing a hit.

"Follow up with Signal Beam!" Drew shouted.

Flygon then shot a rainbow-colored, pixelated beam at Ludicolo's back, and then after landing a direct hit, Ludicolo landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Ludicolo, return," Brendan said, as he put Ludicolo back in its Poké Ball. "Nice work, Drew. I really am impressed by how well you've raised Flygon."

"Thanks for the kind words. Same goes for Ludicolo. Swampert, too." Drew said.

"And I also have to say the same for your Roserade." Brendan said.

"Thank you," Drew said, smiling. "I raised her from an Egg."

"Will the two of you just get on with the battle?!" May shouted.

"Alright, fine! Butterfree, you're up!" Drew shouted, as he sent out his Butterfree.

"Magcargo, center field!" Brendan said, as he sent out his Magcargo.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Drew commanded.

"Protect." Brendan said.

Butterfree's eyes flashed light blue for a second, and was about to manipulate Magcargo, but Magarcgo put up a green energy shield to block it off.

Magcargo just laughed at this.

"Gh... Butterfree, Psybeam!" Drew commanded.

"Rock Throw, go!" Brendan commanded.

Butterfree shot a multi-colored energy beam from its eyes, but Magcargo shook up the ground by shifting its body heavily. The force of the movement uplifted some boulders from underneath the earth, and then it threw the rocks at Butterfree. However, the strength of the Psybeam overpowered the rocks, and then both the rocks and the Psybeam hit Magcargo. Unfortunately for Drew, after the dust cleared, Magcargo was scratched up, but otherwise still okay to battle.

"Huh?!" Drew said, rather surprised.

"Trained my Pokémon in defenses, too! Flamethrower!" Brendan said.

Magcargo then shot a stream of fire from its mouth and it landed a direct hit on Butterfree, causing it to fall down. However, Butterfree managed to pull back up.

"Butterfree, use Acrobatics!" Drew shouted.

Butterfree then flew around Magcargo so fast that it seemed like that there were two afterimages with each movement, and then Butterfree did one last tackle before flying up into the air for defense.

"Stone Edge!" Brendan shouted.

Magcargo used its body to once again unearth some rocks, and then he shot them at Butterfree, who managed to evade the majority of them, but was hit in the stomach by the last one.

"Butterfree, Poison Powder!" Drew shouted.

"I don't think so! Magcargo, Smack Down!" Brendan commanded.

Magcargo then unearthed yet another rock, and shot it at Butterfree, landing a hit, and causing it to fall to the ground.

"Butterfree!" Drew shouted.

"Now for Lava Plume!" Brendan said.

Magcargo then caused an explosion around itself, and then a combination of fire and smog spread around Magcargo and then landed a direct hit on Butterfree. Once the dust cleared, Butterfree was revealed to be out cold.

"Butterfree!" Drew shouted, as she ran and picked up Butterfree.

Butterfree muttered something, and then Drew said, "Rest up. You need it."

He put Butterfree back in its ball, and then told Brendan, "I concede. You win."

"Thanks, Magcargo," Brendan said, as he put Magcargo in its ball. "Boy you're a tough match, Drew. No wonder May always gets pumped whenever she battles you."

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"May told me how tough of a rival you are," Brendan said, as he went to shake hands. "So I got a little jealous. The kiss was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back and I decided to battle you to see what you can do. I think its safe to say that we both learned something from this."

"Thanks," Drew said, shaking hands with Brendan. "But since you won... I guess that means May is your girlfriend now."

"What are you talking about? I'm not shallow like that," Brendan said. "I think putting a relationship status on the line in a battle is like treating a human being like a prize, which, that actually is, and I don't do that sort of thing. If May likes you, then you both have my backing."

May was elated. She hated to admit it, but she secretly had a crush on Drew.

"So, May, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but... Travel with me?" Drew asked.

May smiled, nodded, and then went to hug Drew and said, "Yes!"

Drew then kissed May on the lips once more, and while Brendan felt a pang of hurt, he smiled through his tears.

* * *

**Well, that ended well, didn't it? I'm trying to portray Drew in different ways. The same with Brendan. A lot of other ContestShippers here on the site tend to portray Brendan as this jerk who breaks hearts and two-times on May, but like I said, I'm portraying Drew and Brendan in different ways for different chapters.**

**Okay, now this is a message for all players of Pokémon X or Y who are Vivillon trainers/breeders: I'm interested, okay, make that EXTREMELY DESPERATE for a Meadow Pattern Vivillon. It's the pink Vivillon that is on the official artwork on the bulbapedia. I really, _really, REALLY, _want a Meadow Vivillon of my own. Preferably a female. Unfortunately, as most of you might have already figured out, the pattern of your Vivillon depends on the region your 3DS is set to; eighteen varieties at the least. To raise a pink Vivillon, you need to either be in France, Spain, Switzerland, Japan, or Luxembourg. The problem with me changing to any of those regions is that they're not on my 3DS's region settings as options.  
**

**So, I have 3 options.**

**1: Ask around on the internet and see if there's anyone here in the USA who has raised and evolved a Meadow Vivillon. If you know ALL THE CIRCUMSTANCES of the Scatterbug in the game's play at the time, please let me know (gender, nature, specific trait, ability, etc.). Or, for those of you who read my stories and are from any of the countries mentioned above who have a pink Vivillon, please give me your Friend Code for Bug-types so I can try and catch a pink Vivillon in the Friend Safari. Let me know your in-game name, too, so I can thank you specifically through the PM feature here on the site.**

**2. Trade. The issue with this one is that it requires a Wi-Fi connection, which I don't have the mechanics (Or parental backing, at the moment) for such things. I also don't know anyone from the countries above in the outside world who would be willing to trade with me. The option here is for those of you who read my work who are from the aforementioned countries to give me their friend code or tell me through the PM that they could help me. **

**3. Breeding. But I've tried, and I just keep getting the same patterns my region is set to. Anyone reading this who has bred a pink Vivillon by luck from other patterns, let me know so I can recreate the circumstances so as to breed myself a pink Vivillon. **

_**PLEASE AND THANK YOU**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the low-down of this one-shot: Drew asks May out on a date, and May, flustered, unintentionally says 'yes', only for her to realize her screw up. She then feels that its too late to decline, and then just frets over the whole thing. Her friend Dawn, tries convincing May that she's fallen for Drew, but May denies it, and it turns into a song number.**

* * *

It was another day at Pokémon High, a school that had many courses for all aspiring Pokémon Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, Gym Leaders/Type Specialists, Connoisseurs, Researchers, and Watchers.

Two boys were at a locker. One was auburn-haired wearing a lab coat and black clothing while his friend was green-haired, and green-eyed, and he seemed to be staring off into space. The auburn-haired boy was a Researcher Course student named Gary Oak, the grandson of the Headmaster, Samuel Oak, the famous Pokémon Researcher.

"Drew… Drew… Drew Hayden!" Gary Oak said, as he waved his hand in front of his best friend, Drew Hayden, the green-haired, green-eyed Coordinator student, and the famed "School Prince Charming".

Drew then slammed his locker shut in mild surprise, and then said, "I'm awake! Oh, hey, Gary…"

"What's up with you today?" Gary asked.

"Oh, just… Well…" Drew said, as he started gazing at a girl with brunette hair and blue eyes, while talking to a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

Gary immediately knew what was going on with his best friend.

"Going to Lala Land while gaping at May Maple again, huh?" Gary asked, teasingly.

May Maple was the daughter of Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, but unlike her father, May was in the Coordinator's course, just like Drew. May and Drew were intense rivals, and May refused to give up on surpassing him, something that made her very different from the other girls in the course.

The girl talking to May, the girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes, was Dawn Berlitz, May's best friend. Dawn was another student in the Coordinator's course, alongside May, and Dawn wanted to become a Top Coordinator, just like her famed mother, Johanna. Like May, Dawn was somehow immune to Drew's charms.

"Yeah… Well, there's that new cafe opening today… I just don't know how to ask her." Drew said.

"Dude… You're the prince of the school! The girls are falling for you, and I mean that literally," Gary said, as he pointed out two girls who just swooned at the sight of Drew. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, but none of them are like May…" Drew said, as he stared at May, and then sunshine just poured on her, making her look more beautiful.

"Drew, just ask her." Gary said, as he patted Drew on the back.

"You're right," Drew said. "I should just say it."

Drew then started walking over to May.

Dawn noticed Drew, and then said, "May, don't look now, but guess who's coming this way?"

May noticed Drew coming, and then her guard was up.

"Um… Hi, May." Drew said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's the matter, Drew?" May asked, trying to be polite.

Drew then looked at Dawn, and asked, "Can May and I have some privacy?"

"Oh-kay…" Dawn said, a little skeptical.

Dawn then left, but in reality, she actually turned a corner so as to eavesdrop on their conversation; this way, Dawn could jump in in case something went wrong, or check on May after all was said and done.

"May… I was thinking… You know that new cafe is opening today… I thought maybe you and I could go together?" Drew asked.

May was completely shocked. Her face went red, and then she felt really strange. Her mind went blank for a second, and then she thought, _'I don't believe it… My main rival, the school's prince, DREW, is asking me out?! This is insane! But… What should I say?'_

"So… You wanna go with me?" Drew asked again.

May's mind once again went blank, and she absentmindedly said, "Yes…"

Drew smiled; he never thought, in his wildest dreams, that May would actually accept his offer for a date. He internally whoop'd and then he gave May a peck on the cheek.

"Awesome! See you tonight after school, then!" Drew said, and he then jogged off, happily.

May soon snapped out of it, and then she thought, _'What did I just say?!'_

"She said 'yes', Gary!" Drew said, before giving Gary a high-five.

"I knew you could do it!" Gary said.

"Did you just say 'yes' to Drew Hayden?!" Dawn asked May, as she came back out.

"He caught me off-guard…" May said.

"Too late to decline now," Dawn said. "But why did you agree? You always seem to have tons of hate towards him."

May blushed, and then said, "Of course I do! He's my rival!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't like him?" Dawn pried.

"Dead positive!" May said, red in the face. "Like someone like _him?!_ No way!"

The rest of the day went by, awkwardly. Since Drew, Dawn, and May were all in the same classes for the Coordinator's course, it was hard not to bring up the date that May had unintentionally agreed to go on.

Later that night, at May's house, Dawn was helping May get ready for the date. May put on a slightly nicer outfit, and Dawn picked out the jewelry and shoes for it, too.

"Dawn, this isn't a ball," May said. "And besides, I'm not really trying to impress anyone."

"Come on, you need to look nice for Drew!" Dawn said.

"How much do I have to stress to you that I'm not in love with that green-haired jerk?" May asked.

"Stress it to me all you want; it won't change the fact that you like him!" Dawn said.

May groaned.

"Why are you trying so hard not to accept those feelings for Drew, anyway?" Dawn asked.

"First of all, because I don't feel that way about Drew, and secondly, I have no intention of going through love again." May said.

"Again…? Oh, you mean after _that_?" Dawn said.

"Right." May said, with a nod.

Dawn stepped away, as May looked in the mirror, sadly. She was satisfied with the hair and everything, but the thought of falling in love again made her want to throw up.

At Drew's house, he was getting ready for his date with May, and after he got on some nicer clothes, he took out a bottle of cologne labeled "Eau De Roserade". He sprayed some of the cologne on, and then the scent of roses was all around him. The scent was sure to win May over; the bottle even said so.

"Perfect! Now to charm a girl!" Drew said, as he left out the door to get May.

As May then sat down and sighed, Dawn said, "I don't know what you went through, but I'm sure it hurt."

May nodded.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement… I guess I've already won that," _May sang, standing up. _"No man is worth the aggravation…"_

May turned around to Dawn, and then while making a few hand gestures, May sang, _"That's ancient history! Been there, done that!"_

_"Who d'ya think you're kidding?! He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden; honey, I can see right through you."_ Dawn sang.

_"Oh, no~ (Girl, you can't conceal it! I know how you feel, and who you're thinking of)" _Dawn and May sang, with Dawn in the background, and May as the lead.

The doorbell rang, and then May knew that it had to be Drew outside, waiting for her. May answered the door, and then Drew smiled at her, his cologne causing May to blush.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, oh, no!" _May thought, in song.

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh-oh?" _Dawn sang, almost telepathically, as May swooned at the cologne that Drew was wearing, but she shook it off, still trying to deny her feelings.

May then started walking arm-in-arm with Drew, and Drew was smiling happily, really delighted that May accepted his date invitation, but May was not exactly thrilled.

_"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in __love!" _May thought, in song.

_~Flashback~_

_May was carrying a present box in her hand, and was looking for someone._

_"Brendan! Brendan! Where are you?" May asked, as she was calling out for her childhood friend, Brendan Birch. When she found him, she shouted, "Bren…"_

_However, she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Brendan kissing another girl, and May dropped her present box in shock._

_May watched from behind a tree. May was about to confess to Brendan, but after seeing what happened, she was heartbroken._

_May then ran off in tears; after that, she broke off all ties with Brendan, and she vowed to never see him again, nor to ever fall in love again as a result._

_~End of Flashback~_

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," _May thought, in song, before looking at Drew, with a small smile. _"It feels so good when you start out."_

As they were at the cafe, May was quietly eating her cake, while looking at Drew, who seemed to be chewing on breath mints for some reason. May sweat dropped, as she had an inkling of what he wanted from her.

She then shook her head once again, while thinking, in song, _"My head is screaming: "get a grip, girl"! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _

Almost as if via telepathy, Dawn replied, in song, _"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling; baby, I'm not buying! Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grownup! When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?" _

As Drew asked May for a dance, which she replied, May tripped, but Drew caught her, all while May inwardly sang, _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, oh, no!" _

As May looked up to Drew, she found herself smiling, and then she snuggled up to Drew, who blushed and hugged her. However, Dawn, almost telepathically, sang, _"Give up, give in! __Check the grin, you're in love!" _

May then secretly made distance between her and Drew, and she sang, inwardly, _"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love~!"_

Meanwhile, Dawn, telepathically sang, _"You're doing flips. Read our lips: you're in love!" _

May then ran to the bathroom, as she really needed to go, and then she thought, in song, _"You're way off-base, I won't say it!" _

As she made it into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, and then she nearly shouted, _"Get off my case! I won't say it!" __  
_

_"May, don't be proud; it's okay, you're in love." _Dawn sang, telepathically.

_"Oh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in love…" _May sang, as she soon came out of the bathroom, and saw Drew waiting for her, at their table.

"Wow, May, that was quick," Drew said. "I really am having a good time tonight."

"… I am too." May said. It was not a total lie. She was actually having a great time.

"You know, I was hoping that maybe we could do this again some time," Drew said, as he and May left the cafe. "Because… I… I really like - no, make that LOVE - you May."

May blushed, and then she smiled a little bit, before saying, "Drew… That caught me off-guard, actually. Earlier today, when you asked me out, I was completely blank-minded, so I replied 'yes' without thinking."

"Really?" Drew asked, rather surprised. "So… You don't feel the same way?"

May knew she must have said something wrong.

"That's not the issue here," May said. "It's just that I never thought I would fall in love again. Especially after the vow I made myself."

"A vow? What was it about?" Drew asked.

"…Would you believe me if I tell you?" May asked.

Drew nodded.

"It was my _former _childhood friend, Brendan Birch. Long before I enrolled here at Pokémon High, he was the first friend I ever had. Our relationship grew to the point where I had fallen in love with him," May explained. "But he broke my heart."

"Why would he do that to his only friend?!" Drew shouted, getting angry.

May's eyebrows perked up a bit; she was surprised that Drew reacted like that.

"He kinda broke my heart without knowing it," May explained. "I caught him kissing another girl when I was about to confess to him. After that, I ran off in tears, and I haven't contacted him since."

"Isn't giving him the cold shoulder like that kind of mean?" Drew inquired.

"I'm still a little sad about the incident, so the less I hear his voice, the easier it will be for me to get over it." May said.

Drew nodded, with a look of understanding on his face, and then he gave May a hug before saying, "May, I had no idea…"

May then relaxed in her hug, before her phone went off.

"Just a second," May said, as she picked up her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Mom… What? Come home right away? Why?… _WHAT?!_ WHO'S at the house?! Of all people… Fine…"

May then hung up, and said, "Sorry to cut this short, Drew, but my mom needs me home right away… _BRENDAN_ is at the house."

"You're not going there without me," Drew said, indignantly. "Because I'm going to give that jerk what for!"

"Please keep in mind that he doesn't _KNOW_ he broke my heart," May said. "So, go easy on him, okay?"

Drew nodded.

Back at May's house, May opened the door, and in the living room, was her mother, Caroline, and Brendan.

"May!" Brendan said, with a smile. "It's been way too long! Why haven't you contacted me in so many years?"

Brendan then came over to May, and then was about to give her a hug, when Drew stepped in, and said, "Now hold it; what right do you _have_ to hug her?"

"Pardon?" Brendan said.

"I know the whole story, heartbreaker!" Drew snarled.

Brendan then clued in; he was smart enough to know what Drew was talking about.

"I get it; May, you saw me get kissed by Brianna, didn't you?" Brendan asked.

"Wait… _Get kissed_… You mean…?!" May asked.

"Right; the whole thing was one-sided on Brianna's part," Brendan said. "After that…"

_~Flashback~_

_Brendan saw the present box on the ground near the tree. He saw it was from May, and he then opened it to see that it was a bracelet with a tag that said, "I like you, Brendan"._

_"MAY!" Brendan shouted, as he took off after May._

_For days, Brendan tried texting, calling, and emailing May, but she did not reply to any of them_

_~Flashback~_

"After that, I had a hunch that you never wanted to see me again. I managed to get a hold of your mom and she told me that you're attending Pokémon High. I decided to come here and make amends. I always felt the same way about you. But after what happened, my instinct tells me that you've gotten over me." Brendan said.

May nodded, and said, "You're right."

"And I understand completely," Brendan said. "I just want to do this…"

Brendan puckered up, and moved in for a kiss, but Drew shoved him away, before saying, "Again, you have no right to do this! If May wants you to kiss her, she'll say so!"

May nodded, and then said, "Drew…"

Brendan then nodded, and said, "I'll be taking my leave now. May, I'm really sorry…"

Brendan then left, and then Drew said, "May, I really like you. Love you, in fact, so…"

May then kissed Drew, and said, "I love you, too…"

_"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"_

* * *

**That's that for this chapter. Hopefully, you guys like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one-shot! For all of us Disney Fans (And face it; who isn't?) who just love the animated fairy tale classics, such as "Snow White" and so forth, this is basically just a one-shot of May and Drew being cast as Aladdin and Jasmine in the school play of the Disney film "Aladdin". Needless to say, May and Drew realize their feelings for each other. May is initially not exactly thrilled with co-starring with Drew, while Drew is playing Aladdin flawlessly. Let's see how things turn out!**

**Now, neither Disney Animation Studios nor Pokémon belong to me. I take ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT for the dialogue from "Aladdin" that is in here. And besides, if Disney Animation Studios DID belong to me, Merida wouldn't even BE a Disney Princess (I just grew up with Disney Princess Love Stories, and Merida just doesn't fit the bill with that, okay? Don't judge me…). And all Disney Princess movies would be HAND-DRAWN animation!**

* * *

It was a new day at Pokémon High, the Top-ranked Pokémon education school in the entire Hoenn region. Many aspiring Trainers, Coordinators, Gym Leaders, Breeders, and many others go to the school to learn the basics and advanced basics of their Pokémon career choice.

Despite the curriculum being completely Pokémon-based for all of the courses, Pokémon High was not without some extra-curricular events. On the bulletin board outside, the school had a poster that announced the school production of Disney's "Aladdin", with auditions currently happening.

One of the Coordinator students, May Maple, a brunette, blue-eyed girl, was waiting for her turn to audition. She was going for the role of Princess Jasmine, the leading lady of the musical.

"Wow, May, I had no idea you'd be into this," A blue-eyed, blue-haired girl said. "I always knew that you were into singing, but I had no clue that you'd go out on a limb and try something like auditioning for the musical."

"Sorry, Dawn," May said to her best friend. "I just had to give this a shot!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't May?" A male voice said, and then May turned around to see a green-haired, green-eyed boy.

This boy, in the Coordinator Class, just like May and Dawn, was named Drew Hayden. He was renowned for being the second-best in the class in terms of skill and talented. He was above May, but below Dawn. Drew was also known for being the school heartthrob amongst the girls, and has been called the school's "Prince Charming". However, only a few girls, May and Dawn being two of them, were capable of seeing his cocky and arrogant side, while all of the other girls just fell for him whenever he even _looked_ in their direction.

"Oh, Drew," May said bitterly. "Going for the role of Razoul?"

"No, no. It's only natural that I'd go for the role of Aladdin," Drew said, putting a hand to his chest, arrogantly. "But what about you? Are you going for the role of Nasira?"

"Okay, first of all, Nasira isn't in the movie, and two, I'm vying for the role of Jasmine! And if we both get the roles we want, I'll enjoy pulling your hat over your head on the balcony!" May said, clearly upset with Drew.

Unknown to her, Drew had a huge secret: he was actually hoping that May got the role of Jasmine, and Drew got the role of Aladdin, as he was secretly in love with May. She was the only girl who would be so emotionally strong as to stand up to him.

"Okay, May Maple, you're next." The director said.

"Right," May said, as she came up on the stage. "I'm auditioning for Jasmine."

"Strangely, you're the only one who is as of yet," The director said. "Go."

May soon imagined herself as Jasmine, in Aladdin's hideout where they first meet, and then she said, "I ran away and I am _NOT_ going back."

The director was impressed with May at that moment.

"My father is forcing me to get married." May said, as if it were really happening to her.

Drew was watching, and he was mesmerized with May and her acting ability. Drew then thought, _'May is amazing…' _

May then imagined herself talking to Drew, and then she sternly, if not angrily said, "I am _NOT_ a prize to be won!"

The director's eyes widened, and then he said, "Wonderful work, Ms. Maple!"

May bowed, and then she walked off stage, and then she told Drew, "Beat _that_."

Drew then nodded, and then he walked on-stage for his turn during the audition.

_"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu!" _Drew sang, as his audition for the role of Aladdin.

May shrugged a little bit, as she watched. Dawn looked at May and said, "Were you serious about enjoying telling Drew off if the two of you got the roles you wanted?"

"Of course I was, Dawn," May whispered. "Why anyone would want to kiss Drew is beyond me."

Dawn nodded in understanding.

"Perfect timing, Abu, as usual." Drew said, acting out Aladdin flawlessly.

May rolled her eyes while she was still off-stage, and then she motioned for Dawn to go with her and leave.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, you and I both know that the audition results are going to be posted tomorrow," May said. "No point staying. Seeing Drew act just makes me upset."

"Still angry you can't beat him in a Contest Battle?" Dawn asked.

May nodded, as she left. Drew then looked around, and saw that May was not there. He then grew a sad face on. Drew was really hoping that May would be impressed with him. Maybe to the point of loving him.

* * *

The next day, the audition results were on the bulletin board outside the school.

"It's only natural this would happen!" Brianna, one of Drew's fans said. "I can't wait to see the actual show!"

"Kinda fitting that this is the situation," Solidad, an older girl said. "Kinda expected that Drew would get that part."

"What's going on?" May asked, as she and Dawn were going up to their fellow classmates.

"Check out the audition list." Solidad said.

May looked at the list. She looked at Jasmine, and saw that next to it, her name was on it.

"Yes! I'm playing Jasmine!" May said, jumping for joy.

"Uh-oh… May, you might want to see this," Dawn said, as she looked at the list. "Check out who's playing Aladdin."

May looked at the list again, and saw that her leading man was Drew.

May screamed in surprise, before saying, "Why did it have to be _him_?!"

Drew came up to the list, and saw May's state of surprise. He assumed May did not get the role of Jasmine, but when he saw the cast list, he knew that he was wrong.

"Looks like we're the stars, May," Drew said, as he came over to May. "And I really am excited for this!"

"Easy for you to say!" May said.

"May, no need to get upset," Dawn said. "This is the role you wanted, isn't it?"

May nodded, and then Drew held her chin with his hand and said, "I just can't wait for the kisses."

"K-Kisses?! Quit joking around!" May said, going blue in the face, as she slapped Drew's hand away from her face.

Drew was being perfectly honest with what he was saying, but May still sensed that arrogant air around him, so she did not think he was being serious.

"See you at rehearsal, May." Drew said, with a mock-salute and then walking away. _'Hopefully, this is my chance to win her over.'_

Later that day, in the dorm room that May and Dawn shared, May was pacing around in the room in panic.

"May, you shouldn't be so upset about this," Dawn said. "The kisses are only acting; they're not significant."

"As true as that is, Dawn, I can't help but want to puke at the thought of losing my first kiss to Drew!" May said.

"But… There IS something else," Dawn said. "There's been a few rumors going around that Drew is secretly in love with you, May."

"Drew?! In love with _me?!_ You can't be serious, Dawn! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! A cocky and arrogant guy like him, liking someone like me? No way that can happen!" May said.

"But if the rumors are true, then he must be really happy that he's going to be sharing a kiss with you. For him, it might be a dream come true." Dawn said.

May sighed in defeat after that.

"More like a nightmare for me." May said.

"But think of it this way. If all goes as planned, you might reciprocate his feelings for you and then the whole scenario in Aladdin will fall into place for both of you." Dawn said.

"Dawn, that's only assuming the rumors are true," May said, annoyed. "But there is _no way_ I'm gonna fall for Drew!"

"I wouldn't say that. You never know what might happen." Dawn said.

"Fine…" May complained.

On Drew's end, he was telling his best friend, Pokémon Researcher Gary, the whole story.

"…So, despite getting the role she wanted, she's not too happy about costarring with you?" Gary asked, summarizing everything.

"Pretty much," Drew said, with a sad sigh. "I just can't figure out why she doesn't like me."

"Dude, probably because you put on that suave, "Prince Charming" act that it turns her off." Gary said.

"I put on a "Prince Charming" Act… That's it! Gary, you're a genius!" Drew said, as he ran off, and then got more confident.

"What's with him?" Gary inquired, scratching his head.

Drew then started running towards the auditorium and he was feeling better about his chances with May.

Later at rehearsal, May and Drew were practicing the scene where Jasmine tells off Aladdin, who was posing as "Ali" and trying to talk to her.

"Um, Princess Jasmine? You're very…" Drew said, reciting his lines.

"Wonderful, glorious, beautiful, punctual!" One of the other students, playing the role of Genie, said.

"Punctual!" Drew said, reciting his lines still.

"Punctual?" May asked, reciting her lines.

"Sorry…" Genie's portrayer said.

"Beautiful." Drew said, reciting his lines.

_'Now's my chance to drill into his head how I feel!' _May thought.

She had a slight smirk on her face, and then said, "Hm… I'm rich, too."

"Yeah!" Drew said, rehearsing.

"The daughter of a Sultan." May said, coming closer.

"I know." Drew said.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." May said.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Drew said.

"Warning, warning!" Genie's actor said.

_'I hate this part…' _Drew thought.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed-shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" May said, angrily.

"That's good work you too. And May, very good job! You're really showing some emotions in this acting. It's very realistic." The director said.

"Thank you." May said.

"That's a wrap for today," The director said. "Now, you should all go home and practice your lines."

As May left the auditorium, Drew ran up to her, and said, "May, you were fabulous!"

May found this out of character for Drew, and apprehensively said, "…Thank you."

Drew then took May's hands, and then said, "May, you're going to be great in the play! I can't wait to see you in your costume!"

"Drew, you're being awfully nice," May said. "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"I guess I'm just so used to, and annoyed by the cocky and conceited side of you, that this is a little startling, that's all," May said, as she started to walk away. "So… Drop the act."

May then walked away, and then Drew, heartbroken, said, "But… That wasn't an act."

Drew reported his efforts to Gary, and Gary nodded in understanding.

"So, May thought that the way you were talking to her just then was only acting?" Gary said.

"She thinks that arrogant part of me is who I really am…" Drew said. "But I only put on that air to impress her. I see that isn't working for me."

Unknown to either one of them, Dawn and May were overhearing their conversation.

"Wow, so Drew isn't arrogant; he just ACTS that way to get your attention." Dawn said.

"I'll believe it when I see it…" May said, crossing her arms.

"May's just… Wow… she's the most beautiful girl I've met in my whole life," Drew said, with a romantic sigh escaping him. "But… I have to be all "Prince Charming" just to have a chance with her."

May's heart skipped a beat when she heart this, and her face went red.

"Are you basing that on how all the other girls react when you act like that in front of them?" Gary inquired.

"…You're probably right in saying that." Drew said.

"You can't assume all girls are like that," Gary said. "Clearly, May is different in that regard. She doesn't seem to know that you like her. She only sees the arrogant "Prince Charming" that everyone looks at you as."

"See what I mean, Dawn?" May whispered. "He thinks I'm just like the rest of his fans. He thinks that I won't have any choice or control about how I feel towards him! Drew's just… Just… another conceited, rich boy!"

"You're probably right," Dawn said. "Let's go. Eavesdropping on them like this is pretty rude."

May and Dawn then left the scene, and Drew and Gary continued their conversation.

"It's true…" Drew said. "But…"

"Dude, the school play is "Aladdin", remember? He tries playing a prince to win over Jasmine, but she isn't impressed until he just acts like his real self and is honest with himself! If you do the same thing, then May is certain to fall for you!" Gary said.

"Whether she falls for me or not, that's her choice." Drew said.

The next rehearsal was later the next day. This time, the two were rehearsing the marketplace scene where Jasmine and Aladdin first meet. Other than previous rehearsals, this time, the two were in costume, and practicing on the sets. Drew was standing on top of one of the sets, which was supposed to be the fruit cart that Aladdin and Abu steal from when they first meet Jasmine.

Drew was pretending to eat a melon, when he noticed May in her cloak, and then, seeing how beautiful she was, Drew smiled, and said, "Wow…"

One of the school's Aipom, who was trained in acting, was playing the role of Abu, and then it waved its tail in front of Drew's face, pretending to say, "Hello? Hello?"

_'May's truly a beauty,' _Drew thought. _'And she looks even better in this disguise.'_

Drew and May were then practicing the scene with the rooftops of the city.

"Almost there." Drew said, as he climbed the ladder to another one of the sets.

May climbed over the top, but, as per the script, she faked tripping, and fell into Drew's arms. May looked up at him, and then Drew blushed. He was very tempted to kiss May, but he knew that was not the time or place for that scene. That was for later.

_'Drew…' _May thought, dreamily. She felt her heart pounding, but then, she snapped out of her daze. _'What am I thinking?! I can't fall in love with Drew! I WON'T fall in love with Drew, either!' _

May stood up, and then said, "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Uh, forget it," Drew said, picking up a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Drew then faked pole vaulting over to the next part of the set props.

"Is it that obvious?" May asked, per script.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Drew said, staring at May with love in his eyes, which, although it was part of the act, he was being serious with it. May, on the other hand, feigned returning the look.

Drew shook off his face, and then as he faked laying down a plank, while saying, "Um, I mean, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

May faked pole vaulting, and then she told Drew, while throwing the pole back to him, "I'm a fast learner."

Drew had hearts in his eyes bulging while staring at May, but then he shook it off, thinking, _'No, no, no! Now's not the time, Drew! Chill out!' _

The next part of the scene was when Jasmine and Aladdin were starting to talk.

"My father is forcing me to get married." May said.

"That's - That's awful." Drew said.

As the Aipom came up behind May, pretending to try stealing the apple, Drew said, "Abu!"

The Aipom them climbed up another, higher point, and then started chattering.

"What?" May inquired.

"Abu says that - uh - that's not fair." Drew said.

The Aipom then chattered, as if saying, "What?"

"Oh, did he?" May said, scooting closer to Drew.

"Yeah, of course." Drew said.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" May asked.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Drew said.

"Hm… Tell him that's very sweet." May said.

Drew and May then leaned in to one another. Both were blushing, and then they were both on the verge of sharing a kiss.

_'Oh, May…' _Drew thought, as he was ready for the scene.

_'Drew…' _May thought, ready for a kiss.

The two were so into that particular part of the scene, that they forgot the whole thing was an act. However, their moment was interrupted by the actors playing the guards.

_'NO!' _Both May and Drew thought, together.

* * *

After rehearsal, Drew was venting to Gary about the near-kiss.

"I almost did it, Gary! I almost got to kiss May!" Drew ranted, with a throbbing vein in his head.

"Drew, chill out," Gary said. "Please remember that you two were rehearsing a scene where a kiss was _supposed_ to be interrupted, so don't get so upset."

Drew then calmed down, and said, "You're right…"

"There is in this musical where you DO kiss, so don't freak out; you'll be sure to get a kiss from May soon." Gary said, patting Drew on the back.

"I know the kiss is only supposed to be an act, but…" Drew said. "I really just wish it could be real."

Back with May and Dawn...

"I can't believe I actually felt my chest pound! What is wrong with me?!" May hollered, in distress.

"You're either getting way too into the act or you're starting to fall for Drew, but hopefully the former." Dawn said.

"Me, fall for Drew?! No way! Not after he said he thinks of me as the same the rest of the girls!" May said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Dawn said. "Especially since you have to kiss him in this musical."

May then sweat dropped at that; Dawn was right.

"But what do I do? I don't want to fall in love with him! But at the same time… I just don't know why I got so into the scene back there." May said.

"Because you _are_ falling in love with him! You're just in denial of the situation," Dawn said. "Hopefully the more you practice with Drew, the better it will become for the two of you."

"The situation, or the nonexistent romance?" May inquired.

"The latter." Dawn said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Two days later, the night of the big performance came. May was in her costume for the play, and she was offstage, almost ready for her cue. She was wearing a pink half shirt with a yellow heart on it with a yellow border on the sleeves and neck. She was also wearing a peach veil with a green gem on top, and a light purple, long skirt with pink fabric at the waist, which exposed her entire midriff. May also brown flip-flops with toe rings and a yellow necklace with a red heart for her costume.

(Her outfit for the Wallace Cup in the Diamond and Pearl series)

"May, you look amazing." Drew said, as he came up behind May.

May turned around, and blushed, while saying, "Thanks, Drew. You don't look too bad yourself."

Drew was wearing a purple vest, white trousers with a yellow patch on the bottom right of it, with a red waistband. He was also wearing a crimson fez, while barefoot.

"Drew, you're up!" One of the crew members said.

"Thanks," Drew said, as he was about to go on stage. "May, I just want you to know something."

"What's that, Drew?" May asked.

"Every time I make kind comments about you as Jasmine in this, I want you to know that I'm being 100% honest about how I'm talking about you. None of it is an act. Every compliment… I'm being sincere." Drew said, before walking out on stage.

May blushed as she heard this, and thought, _'Is he serious?'_

The next scene she was watching from behind, was the scene where Aladdin made his first wish.

"Okay, let's make some magic!" Genie's actor said. "So how 'bout it? What is it you want most!"

"Well, there's this girl -" Drew said, but...

"EHHH! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Genie's actor said.

_'Here it comes… And Drew's talking about ME, not Jasmine.' _May thought.

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart, and fun, and…" Drew said, before trailing off. _'Oh, MAN. May's more than that...'_

"Pretty?" Genie's actor asked.

"Beautiful," Drew said. "She's got these eyes that just… and this hair, wow… and her smile."

May was blushing from offstage, and she thought, _'I know all of this is from the script… But does he really feel that way about me?' _

"But she's the princess," Drew continued. "To even have a _chance_, I'd have to be a- hey, can you make me a prince?"

As Genie kept rambling, May was still blushing about the compliments Drew read off the script, but after being told that he was referring to her the whole time, she started blushing even more.

"May, you ready?" One of the back-stage crew members said.

"Right." May said, with a nod.

May was then standing on the balcony, ready for her scene where she and Drew were about to get into the "A Whole New World" scene.

"What?" May asked, from the script.

"Uh, you're right. You're not just some prize to be won," Drew said. "You should be free to make your own choice."

May then looked at Drew with a mild blush on her face, but kept her act up.

"I'll go now." Drew said, as he faked dropping off the balcony.

"NO!" May shouted, in fright.

Drew then came back up on a Flygon, which played the magic carpet, and slyly said, "What? What?"

"How… How are you doing that?" May asked.

"It's a Flygon," Drew said. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Is it safe?" May asked.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Drew asked.

"What?" May asked.

"Do you trust me?" Drew asked.

May smiled, and then said, "Yes."

As the Flygon then started flying about, Drew thought, _'This is perfect!'_

_"I can show you the world. Shinning, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, when was the last time you let your heart decide?" _Drew sang, as he held May's hand.

_"I can open your eyes,"_ Drew said, as he caressed May's cheek. _"Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, on a magic carpet ride."_

Flygon did the loops and turns, while May and Drew hung on.

_"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us 'no', or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!" _Drew sang, taking May's hands into his own.

_"A whole new world!" _May sang, her bell-like singing voice captivating Drew. _"A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. Now that I'm in a whole new world with you!" _

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _Drew sang.

_"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!" _May sang.

_"Don't you dare close your eyes!" _Drew said, pulling May closer.

_"A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath, it gets better)!" _May sang, with Drew in the background.

_"I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!" _May sang.

_"A whole new world! (Every turn, a surprise)." _Drew sang, with May in the background.

_"Every moment, red-letter! (With new horizons to pursue)!" _May sang, this time, with Drew in the background.

_"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you!" _May and Drew sang together.

_"A whole new world (A whole new world)" _May and Drew sang. _"That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)."_

_"A thrilling chase." _Drew sang.

_"A wondrous place!" _May sang.

_"For you and me…" _May and Drew sang together.

After the events in the Chinese New Year scene a little later, the scene soon changed to back at the balcony, and then Drew dropped May off, while thinking, _'That was beautiful. I had no idea May was such a singer.'_

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." May said, as she got off.

"Sleep well, princess." Drew said.

May and Drew then leaned in to one another, ready for the kiss scene.

_'Finally… My kiss with May.' _Drew thought.

_'I can't believe I was HOPING for this…' _May thought.

However, the Flygon, playing the carpet, bumped Drew up a bit, causing him and May to kiss.

Drew and May then relaxed with each other, feeling very satisfied with the situation.

Later, the scene finally changed to the ending scene.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Drew said, reciting his lines.

"I know why you did." May said.

"Well, I guess… This is… goodbye?" Drew said.

"Oh, that stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you." May said.

_'Now, if only she wasn't acting…' _Drew thought.

After Genie's bit about being willing to serve for eternity for the sake of their love, Drew told May, "Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." May said.

After the bit where Aladdin set Genie free from servitude...

"You've certainly proven your worth, as far as I'm concerned," Sultan's actor said. "It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" May asked.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan?" Sultan's actor said. "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy!"

May then smiled widely, and ran into Drew's arms, thinking, _'Yes! Now if only this wasn't an act!'_

"Him! I choose… I choose you, Aladdin." May said.

"Haha! Call me Al." Drew said, and then he and May kissed once more, before sharing in a hug in the meantime.

* * *

Once the play was over, May and Drew were backstage, in the greenroom.

"May, you were fabulous out there," Drew said. "I… hope you don't mind me saying so."

"Drew… Were you _really_ being honest with all of those lines about me? Even when you said that you love me. I know that was supposed to be Aladdin talking to Jasmine, but…" May said, stammering a bit.

"May, I told you before the play started, that every time I spoke about Jasmine in the play, I was really talking about you," Drew said, as he came over to May. "I'm surprised you didn't object to the kiss, though."

May blushed, and then said, "Would you believe me if I told you I was also telling the truth when I said 'I love you'?"

Drew smiled, his eyes sparkling, and then he scooped May up into another hug and then kissed her on the lips again, before asking, "Be my girlfriend?"

May nodded, and melted in the hug, before Drew sang, _"A whole new world."_

_"A whole new life." _May sang.

_"For you and me…" _May and Drew sang together, before sharing in one last kiss for the night.

* * *

**And that's that for this one-shot! Once again, any and all dialogue from Disney's "Aladdin" does not belong to me; this is property of Disney Animation Studios.**

**Didn't expect the one-shot to go like this… Or to be this long, either. Either way, I hope you guys like it. I think I certainly did better than the last one...**


End file.
